Adicción
by Uyuki
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN, La historia pertenece a Starza. A veces querer y necesitar a alguien no significa que lo ames. TsuzukixHisoka, TatsumixTsuzuki . Ahora con un PdV de Tsuzuki.
1. Adicción

**Notas de la autora**: Le he estado dando vueltas a esta historia por días. Además, quería ver un fanfic triste de Tsuzuki/Hisoka. Me gusta lo tierno, pero hey, me gusta leer fanfics angst de cuando en cuando.

Solo avisando, hay una razón por la cual el fic está clasificado "angst" en primera instancia.

Bueno¡espero que disfruten la historia!.

**Notas de la traductora**: Había encontrado este fic hacía tiempo ya, cuando solo leía por aquí, me gustó tanto que lo bajé a mi computadora. Ahora que tengo cuenta activa he pedido permiso para traducirlo. Fue escrito originalmente en inglés por Starza bajo el título de Addiction (por si alguien gusta checarlo).

Todas las notas que vean son las que la autora ha dejado (a menos de que indique lo contrario).

* * *

Suspiro para mis adentros mientras cierro el libro que he estado tratando de leer esta última hora más o menos. No tiene caso. No importa cuanto lo intente, parece que no puedo leer mas de las primeras oracionesde la página uno.

Me recargo en el respaldo de la silla que estoy ocupando actualmente y miro hacia el sofá. Te veo ahí, viendo la televisión. O al menos, pretendes que la vs. He visto la forma en que tus ojos violetas se despegan de la pantalla para mirar a otro lugar. A veces, te veo observándome, pero en el momento en el que te veo de vuelta, regresas los ojos con rapidez al televisor.

Incluso cuando antes trataba de leer, sabía que me estabas mirando. Y cuando alcé la mirada, tú estabas viendo la televisión de nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Miró hacia la cubierta del libro que estaba leyendo hacía rato, intentando distraerme. Y puedo sentir tu mirada sobre me. ¿Cuantas noches hemos pasado poniendo en práctica nuestros juegos de esta manera?

No puedo seguir con estos juegos donde nos miramos a escondidas esta noche, así que me pongo de pie y te informo que me iré a la cama. Pensé que me dirías que era demasiado temprano (apenas y pasan de las ocho). Pensé que me preguntarías si algo estaba mal. Pensé que vendrías hacia mí y me abrazarías, tranquilizándome silenciosamente como antes hacías.

No hiciste nada de eso. Al contrario, volteaste a verme y asentiste antes de regresar tu vista a la televisión. Me quedo parado en mi lugar unos segundos, tal vez esperando por algún tipo de reacción antes de decidir que solo estoy perdiendo mí tiempo y reanudar mí caminar hacia el cuarto. No me toma mucho tiempo cambiarme y menos de un minuto después, me acuesto sobre un lado de la cama, cerrando los ojos y esperando que el sueño llegue temprano esta noche.

Pero parece que no puedo caer dormido. Esto ya me ha pasado muchas veces antes y sé que no dormiré hasta que tú estés en la cama. ¿Te acostarás del otro lado de la cama, espaldas a mi esta noche¿Terminaré cediendo a mi deseo egoísta de acercarme a ti, solo para que voltees a verme¿Y te voltearás hacia mí para ser tranquilizado falsamente una vez mas¿Terminaré descansando en tus brazos, haciéndome sentir peor que la última vez que pasó¿Me dirás que me amas, como todas las noches, sin recibir nunca una respuesta?

Trato de esconderme debajo de las sábanas mientras escucho el sonido de la televisión. Tan solo quiero ir a dormir sin tener que despertar jamás. Estoy cansado de estos juegos que ponemos en práctica el uno con el otro. Esta llegando al punto en que uno de los dos va a estallar...

¿Cuando comenzó todo esto¿Ese día en el que me dijiste que me amabas? Nunca debiste decirme que estaba bien si yo no podía contestarte o si no me sentía de la misma manera. Sabía que era una mentira cuando me dijiste que estaba bien.

Lo que dije hace tanto tiempo es verdad. En serio te necesito. Te seguiría a donde quiera que fueras. Te seguiría a donde quiera que fueras. Incluso a las profundidades del infierno te seguiría por detrás.

Pero solo porque te necesite a mi lado no significa que te ame.

Te necesito porque eres el único que podría amarme. Te necesito porque eres el único que me acepta tal como soy. Te necesito porque, tal vez, eres la única persona del mundo que podría tolerarme. Te necesito no porque te ame, sino porque necesito tu amor. Es una adicción de la que no puedo prescindir...

Pensé que, con el tiempo, llegaría a amarte. Solo necesitábamos tiempo, y teníamos todo el del mundo para nosotros. Si pasábamos más tiempo juntos. Si hablábamos más. Si vivíamos juntos. Y aún así, después de cinto años viviendo juntos, no puedo decirlo. No puedo decirte dos sencillas palabras.

¿Porque no soy capaz de expresar esas dos sencillas palabras que salen de tu boca tan fácilmente? Porque sería una mentira. Si llegara a decirte eso, te estaría mintiendo.

He llegado a depender de ti. Me he acostumbrado a tu sonrisa, a tus hábitos, a tu presencia... y mientras mas tiempo pase contigo de esta forma, me sentiré mas atormentado. Quiero escapar de esta falsa vida que estamos creando. No es justo para ti aferrarte a falsas esperanzas.

Sin embargo no puedo hacerlo...

He tratado muchas veces de zafarme de esta relación. En el principio, solo me escondía de ti por unas pocas horas al día. Si podía alejarme de ti para no verte en un par de horas, entonces tal vez sería capaz de reunir el coraje para irme y acabar con este juego.

Pero entonces, escuchaba tu voz llamando mi nombre. Cerraba los ojos, tratando duramente de ignorar el pánico en tu voz, con mi conciencia gritándome interiormente "¿como puedes hacerle esto a él?" volviéndome loco. Cuando sentía la angustia proveniente de ti, siempre me rendía y salía de mi escondite. Tu soltabas un suspiro de alivio, avergonzándome, diciéndome lo preocupado que estabas. Yo te llamaría idiota por pensar semejantes cosas y todo volvería a la "normalidad".

Después de varios atentados como aquel, me detuve. Incluso si en verdad llegaba a irme¿a donde iría¿que haría?

¿En verdad dependía tanto de ti¿o es que mi adicción era tan fuerte?

Entonces, recordé la primera noche que nos acostamos. Siempre tuviste miedo de llegar tan lejos conmigo, pero te dije que estaba bien, que por mi no había problema.

Esa noche descubriste que no había esperanza. Tal vez te diste cuenta de que te estabas aferrando con desesperación a algo que nunca pasaría. Tal vez notaste, en ese momento, que la relación solo era de un solo lado. Que yo no podía darte lo que tu querías.

En ese momento que supuestamente debía traer felicidad, tus sueños murieron.

Al día siguiente, creo, fue el día que tus esperanzas comenzaron morir. Las largas conversaciones que teníamos terminaron. Aquellos abrazos tranquilizadores pararon. Las verdaderas sonrisas se detuvieron. Las miradas preocupadas también desaparecieron.

El sexo, sin embargo, jamás terminó. Tal vez, pensaste que el solo hecho de tenerme ahí era mejor que no tenerme del todo. Podía ver la culpa en tus ojos. Pero jamás hiciste nada para ponerle fin. Yo nunca hice nada para detenerte. Probablemente llegaste a pensar que porque yo no te paraba, en algún lado muy dentro de ti, aún significaba que posiblemente yo podría llegar a amarte. Yo nunca te había negado nada o había dejado la relación, así que debía amarte, muy interiormente.

Pero no es así. No se si algún día podré. Y si llego a hacerlo¿seguirías amándome, después de todo lo que te hice pasar?

Soy sacado de mis pensamientos cuando oigo el teléfono. El sonido de la tele desaparece y puedo escuchar tus pasos por el piso, hacia donde está el teléfono.

-hola, casa de Tsuzuki... ¿Tatsumi!- haces una pausa.- no, es solo que no esperaba que llamaras tan tarde... ¿en, no estoy bien.- hay un largo silencio antes de que se pueda escuchar tu voz de nuevo.- no, esta durmiendo. Yo... bueno, creo que solo esta cansado, es todo... ¿que, no, Hisoka no esta enfermo.- otra pausa.- lo sé Tatsumi, es solo...

Tu voz se convierte en un susurro. Agudizo mi oído y capto lo que estas diciendo.-...mal últimamente. No es nada de que preocuparse.- me pregunto que dijiste, pero antes de que pueda pensarlo, continúas hablando.- no, en verdad. ¡Ambos estamos bien!- casi me río de lo absurdo que suena eso.- estaremos a tiempo mañana... si, ya estaba por irme a dormir.- silencio.- lo sé Tatsumi... lo sé.- otro silencio, esta vez mucho mas largo.- lo sé. Te veo en el trabajo.- hace una pausa otra vez.- y Tatsumi... gracias...- oigo que te ríes por lo bajo.- buenas noches Tatsumi.

Escucho como cuelgas el teléfono en el recibidor y también te oigo suspirar. Tu sabes que Tatsumi-san sabe lo que esta pasando entre nosotros, siempre ha sido muy observador en cuanto a ti se refiere. ¿Sabes como se siente hacia ti? El siempre te ha animado. Ha estado enamorado de ti por décadas. Y creo que lo sabes, pero escogiste permanecer conmigo.

Escucho la puerta al abrirse mientras vas en silencio al baño y cierras la puerta detrás de ti. Un pensamiento me viene a la mente de momento, sobre ti marchándote al lado de Tatsumi-san. ¿Porque te quedarías con alguien que sabes que nunca te amaría? Pensando eso, en no volverte a ver todos los días, en no sentir tu presencia a cada momento del día, me hace sentir mal.

Siento como la cama se mueve repentinamente y se que te estas acostando alejado de mi. Trato por todos los medios posibles a no sucumbir esta noche, no volverme y acercarme a ti, pero aquel pensamiento vuelve a mi mente y antes de que me cuenta, mi mano esta estirándose para tocarte. Brincas ligeramente cuando sientes mis dedos rozarte el hombro y te volteas para mirarme.

-¿Hisoka?

Sigo diciéndome a mi mismo que deje de hacerlo, que deje de controlarte así, pero el pensamiento de no volverte a ver es muy fuerte en mi mente y me encuentro pegándome a ti. Tú no dices nada, solo envuelves tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me sostienes tan cerca de ti como puedes.

Odio esto. Odio esta falsa vida que llevamos. Pero más que nada, me odio a mi mismo. Por sucumbir constantemente. Por atraparte aquí, en mi propia miseria.

-te amo.- me susurras, como haces todas las noches. Siento que mis ojos se cierran y me pregunto cuando llegará el día en que no seas capaz de decirme esas palabras.

Dije que siempre estaría a tu lado, incluso si te ibas a las profundidades del infierno, yo estaría ahí. Pero nunca pensé que yo sería el que nos arrastrara hasta ahí.

_

* * *

Nota: Porque hubo una confusión en algún lado, Hisoka es el que habla, y los "tú" y "él" se refieren a Tsuzuki. _


	2. Negación

**Notas de la autora**: Wee¡MAS angst! Honestamente, no se supone que habría una secuela, pero obtuve una retroalimentación muy positiva del fic, así que decidí escribir otro más.

Por cierto, no, esta historia no "eliminará todo el angst". El género principal de esta historia es el angst. Si sientes que no puedes manejarlo, entonces no lo leas, así de simple. Si, el fic me dejó un nudo en la garganta y para el autor, sentirse así sobre su propia historia, no es particularmente bueno. .

No creo que sea tan bueno como el PdV de Hisoka, pero puede que aclaré unas preguntas a lo de porque Tsuzuki hace lo que hace, que le dijo a Tatsumi, etc. Esta es la misma situación de antes, pero desde un PdV diferente.

Bueno¡disfrútenlo!

**Notas de la traductora**: Pues, tenemos una continuación y yo no me había enterado. Soy un desastre. Lo que dice la autora acerca del angst se debe a los reviews que recibió quejándose sobre el exceso de angst. Igual que antes, esta escrita por **Starza** bajo el título de **Addiction.** El segundo capítulo fue llamado **Denial.**

PdV significa lo mismo que PoV solo que traducido al español (Punto de Vista). Por si alguien se lo pregunta.

Sin más preámbulos les dejo la historia.

* * *

Aún con la televisión encendida, no puedo encontrar nada remotamente interesante. Nada parece captar mi atención. Y entonces, me aburro. Cuando me aburro, mis ojos y mi mente comienzan a vagar por todo el lugar... y mis ojos se paran sobre tu figura. Tu libro esta sobre tu regazo, tus ojos verdes miran abajo, a las páginas que lees. ¿Cuando tiempo has estado en la misma página?

Aparto mis ojos cuando alzas la mirada. No puedo verte a los ojos mas tiempo; es demasiado doloroso... se que has vuelto a tu lectura, pero se que no pasarás de la primera página. ¿Te estas sintiendo igual que yo¿O solo te estas sintiendo culpable de nuevo?

Encuentro que mis ojos han vuelto a divagar para volverte a ver. No, tú no eres el que se está sintiendo culpable. El único culpable en esta situación es...

Repentinamente cierras tu libro y dices que te irás a la cama. Yo solo asiento con la cabeza simplemente, pretendiendo que la película de la tele es lo más importante del mundo. Por alguna razón, tu te quedas ahí.

¿Que esperas que haga, Hisoka¿Esperas que te pregunte que esta mal, aún cuando ya se que dirás que no es nada¿Esperas que diga que es muy temprano como para que te vayas a dormir, aún cuando tu argumentarías que yo me quedo despierto hasta muy noche¿O esperas que sonría y te de un abrazo pretendiendo que las cosas están bien?

No, no puedo hacer nada de eso más tiempo. Porque no significan nada para ti. Yo no significo nada para ti... ni siquiera noté a que ya te habías ido. Esperé unos minutos antes de retirar unos mechones de cabellos de mis ojos. Me prometí que dejaría de llorar después de tantos años. Pero siempre rompo esa promesa y encuentro que las lágrimas se han formado en mis ojos antes de que me de cuenta. Es un hábito difícil de dejar.

¿Porque me molesto en quedarme? Me he preguntado varias veces. Nada bueno puede salir de eso. Después de cinco años de esperar y anhelar, aun no puedes decirme lo que sientes por mí.

La primera vea que me dijiste que no sabías como te sentías, me heriste. Sabía que habías visto a través de mi cuando dije que estaba bien si no sentías lo mismo que yo. Pero tenía que decírtelo, tratar de ocultártelo era peor que no decírtelo.

La primera vez que dijiste que me necesitabas, me alegraste. Me estabas dando una oportunidad. No estabas aceptando la idea en su totalidad, pero no me estabas rechazando tampoco.

Te mudaste conmigo, y los primeros dos años fueron una bendición. Me hablabas más, sonreías a menudo, me dejabas tocarte más...

Y luego, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Desaparecías por horas sin decirme nada. Y yo terminaba buscándote por toda la casa, la oficina, o donde fuera que estuviéremos. Gritaba tu nombre en pánico total. ¿Te había pasado algo¿Estabas bien¿Había hecho algo mal de nuevo¿Había hecho algo para que me abandonaras?

Y entonces, aparecías de repente. Lo primero que hacía era abrazarte fuertemente contra mi cuerpo, no queriendo dejarte ir. Te decía que había estado muy preocupado. Tú me mirabas con esa mueca en tus labios y me llamabas idiota.

Fue en esos momentos que me di cuenta de algo. No podía dejarte ir. Necesitaba que estuvieras a mi lado, aun si me amabas o no. Si me dejabas, yo no sabría que hacer...

Luego volví a echar todo a perder. Nunca debí traer a colación la noción de acostarnos, especialmente estando consciente de lo que te había pasado. Me dijiste que estaba bien, pero debí haberlo sabido.

¿Sabías que nunca gritaste mi nombre ni una vez? No importaba cuantas veces yo gritara el tuyo o te dijera que te amaba, tu nunca dijiste nada...

Creo que, aquel día, una parte de mi murió.

Me di por vencido entonces. No tiene caso continuar una relación cuando solo es por una parte.

Y comenzamos a separarnos. No podía seguir manteniendo la farsa; no tenía la energía para intentarlo. No podía tocarte sin sentirme culpable y sucio. No podía verte a los ojos sin pensar en lo desagradable que era por hacerte esto a ti. No podía seguir diciendo aquellas mentiras de todo esta bien cuando yo sabía perfectamente bien que no era verdad.

Aún así, te quedaste. Nunca entendí porque seguías aquí. Aún ahora no entiendo porque sigues conmigo.

Lo que es peor es que después de todo, aún sigues durmiendo en la misma cama que yo. Aún dejas que te toque íntimamente.

Nunca pude entender porque, incluso hasta hoy. Me decía a mi mismo que dejaría de tocarte, que tenía que ponerle un alto a todo esto. Pero no puedo dejar de tocarte. Te necesito a mi lado, aún si no me amas.

Hay veces en que deseo que me digas que me detenga, que me digas que me odias o que no me quieres. Entonces tendría una razón para detener esto. ¿O es solo una excusa que estoy usando?

Repentinamente, el teléfono sonó. Apagué la tele y caminé hacia donde estaba el aparato, preguntándome quien sobre la faz de la tierra llamaría a estas horas de la noche.

-hola, casa de Tsuzuki.

_-¿Tsuzuki-san?_

Reconozco tu voz de inmediato.- ¿Tatsumi!

-_suenas sorprendido. ¿Interrumpo algo?_

-no, es solo que no esperaba que llamaras tan tarde...

-_ya veo_.- hay una breve pausa_.- ¿Estas bien? Ni tu ni Kurosaki-kun fueron al trabajo hoy y ninguno contestó el teléfono cuando los llamé antes._

-¿en, no estoy bien.

-_ya veo_.- hay otro silencio incómodo_.- ¿Que hay de Kurosaki-kun¿Esta despierto?_

Niego con la cabeza, aunque se que Tatsumi no me verá.- no, esta durmiendo. Yo... bueno, creo que solo esta cansado, es todo...

-_¿Estas seguro de que esta bien, no esta enfermo ¿verdad?_

-¿que, no, Hisoka no esta enfermo.

_-Tsuzuki-san... ¿Están los dos bien, últimamente ambos han estado..._

Claro, deja que Tatsumi se preocupe por nosotros. No merezco un amigo tan bueno como el.- lo sé Tatsumi, es solo...- Me siento muy mal mientras susurro.- es solo que me he sentido un poco mal últimamente. No es nada de que preocuparse.

Se que Tatsumi no va a creerme.-_ ¿Estas seguro, sabes que ambos pueden..._

Lo interrumpo antes de que pueda terminar.- no, en verdad. ¡Ambos estamos bien! Estaremos a tiempo mañana...

Hay un silencio pesado del otro lado del teléfono. Cada segundo de silencio parece una tortura, porque realmente no se lo que Tatsumi podría hacer. Se que no me cree ni una sola palabra; pero no es el tipo de persona que se mete en los asuntos de otros cuando estos se niegan a hablar.

Oigo un suspiro del otro lado y se que, de momento, Tatsumi me va a pasar mi excusa.-_ de acuerdo Tsuzuki-san. Pero si quieres llegar a tiempo será mejor que te vayas a dormir._

Sonrío e interiormente agradezco a Tatsumi por estar ahí para mí todos estos años.- si, ya estaba por irme a dormir.

-_solo.-_ hay otra pausa.-_ solo recuerda que si tienes cualquier problema, la puerta de mi oficina siempre estará abierta para ambos._

-lo sé Tatsumi... lo sé.

-_cuídate mucho... y cuida de Kurosaki-kun._

-lo sé. Te veo en el trabajo.

-_si._

Hay algo que necesito decirle...- y Tatsumi.- hago una pausa antes de decir.- gracias...

Tengo el presentimiento de que Tatsumi esta sonriendo ahora; la pausa en el teléfono ya no es incómoda como las anteriores.- _Espero que cumplas tu promesa y te vea en tu oficina a las seis de la mañana, en punto._

Me río ligeramente y susurro.- buenas noches Tatsumi.

-_buenas noches Tsuzuki-san._

Espero hasta que escucho que has colgado y pongo el teléfono en el recibidor. Nunca podré ocultar nada serio de ti¿verdad Seichirou? Una parte de mi desearía que te rindieras. No valgo tu tiempo.

Es otro pecado que nunca podré expiar.

Abro la puerta del dormitorio y miro a la cama un segundo antes de dirigirme al baño para coger un pañuelo. Me miro a mi mismo en el espejo mientras seco mis ojos. Dios, me veo terrible. Mi cabello se ve como si no hubiera sido cepillado en días, y mis ojos están rojos con ojeras debajo de ellos, mi cara se ve un poco pálida, y no se si soy yo pero, me veo mas delgado.

No es sorpresa que Tatsumi me haya llamado. Si así me veo en el trabajo...

Tiro el pañuelo a la basura y regreso a la cama. Te veo acurrucado del otro lado de la cama. Probablemente para que no tengas que tocarme o mirarme...

Me acuesto en el lado opuesto de la cama, tratando fuertemente de reprimir mi llanto de nuevo. Necesito terminar esto. No se cuanto tiempo más...

Siento algo frío rozar mi hombro volteo la cabeza para encontrar tus ojos verdes mirándome. ¿Cuanto tiempo has estado despierto?

-¿Hisoka?- antes de que lo sepa, te estas acercando a mi lado, descansando tu cabeza en mi hombro. Y como todas las noches, envuelvo mis brazos a tu alrededor y te jalo cerca de mi cuerpo.

¿Porque sigues haciendo esto? No lo entiendo, se que no me amas, pero aún así te quedas conmigo.

Tal vez...

-te amo.- te susurro, como todas las noches. Se que no me contestarás. Se que no dirás nada, sino que veo tus ojos cerrándose.

Pero todavía puedo tener esperanza.

¿Verdad?


End file.
